Paralyzed
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: Someone has caught Mike Mizanin's eye. Will he tell her how he feels or will he let her slip away and land on someone else?


**A/N: So, here I am again. I'm back. I came home from our province 10 hours ago and I was not able to go to school. So, here's another song fic. It's Paralyzed by Big Time Rush. It bugged the shit out of me last night, so I decided to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the superstars and the song. I only own the idea.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Paralyzed"<strong>

_**You, you walked into the room  
>On a Friday afternoon<br>That's when I saw you for the first time  
>And I was paralyzed<strong>_

It was another live show for the Raw superstars. While the other superstars were sharing laughs with their colleagues, Mike Mizanin, also known as the self-proclaimed "Awesome One", The Miz sat alone in catering. He looked around and let out a sigh. He was not his usual self that night for no reason. Kevin Kiley, also known as Alex Riley even teased that Mike's mood swings were as worse as a woman's, considering the fact that she is on her monthly period. As he continued to play with his food, he also continued to hear laughter around him. He could not help but let out a chuckle as he heard John Cena crack his usual jokes that could cheer somebody up in just a snap of a finger. He forked the last bit of his salad and shoved it in his mouth. He reached for his handkerchief in his pocket and wiped his mouth. He stood up and turned around to make his way out of catering. As he did so, an unfamiliar lady caught his attention. He narrowed his azure eyes as he studied the lady from a distance. She was breathtaking. She did not wear too much on her face and her body; just a piercing on her ear, a necklace, a V-neck tee tucked in her skinny jeans, and blue low-cut Chucks. She wore her wavy blonde hair in a ponytail with her bangs covering a part of her eyes. He just stood there, staring at her amazing features. He could not move, it was as if he was paralyzed. No woman has made him feel that way before, considering the fact that it was his first time seeing her.

_**I had a million things to say  
>But none of them came out that day<br>Cause I was never one of those guys  
>That always had the best lines<strong>_

"Man, did you see the new chick?" Mike asked his friend, Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk. "Well, I'm pretty sure she's new. Man, she's breathtaking." He said that last part pretty quick and it made Phil raise his eyebrow.

"_Breathtaking._" Phil echoed as he let out a chuckle. "You've said that about every woman you've came across. No surprise right there."

Mike rolled his eyes and commented, "I'm serious here, Phil. She really is breathtaking."

"Oh, I think I've seen her." Phil snapped out of his thoughts. "Her name's Zaylene Marshall, that's what I have heard from the Divas, and speaking of her…" he trailed off. Mike raised a brow, asking Phil what he's talking about. Phil looked over Mike's shoulder, which made Mike turn around and see Zaylene. Her green eyes looked at the Ohio-native and her lips immediately curved into a smile. As she made her way to him, he felt Phil tap his shoulder and whisper in his ear, "I'm gonna leave you alone."

"Wait! Why are- Phil!" he called out to his straight-edge friend, and it was ignored in return. He let out a sigh and turned to the woman who has caught his eye awhile ago.

"H-hey." he stuttered.

"Hi." Zaylene greeted. "I saw you in catering awhile ago. You were, spacing out or something?"

Mike chuckled and replied, "I was just…thinking of something." _Man, you're beautiful, _he thought to himself.

"Oh, what were you thinking of?" she asked in curiosity.

"I was thinking of…" _you. _"…my match for tonight against R-Truth." he lied. _What the hell, Mike?_

She nodded. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Zaylene Marshall." she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Mike Mizanin." he replied as he shook her hand. He immediately let go and ran away. Zaylene suddenly got confused and then let out a chuckle.

_**I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<br>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<br>I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<strong>_

After the show, they all went back to the hotel. Mike got in his car and drove out of the arena. When he got there, he locked himself in his room and lay on the bed.

"What the hell, Mike. " he muttered to himself. "You're such a scaredy-cat, you know that? You did not even have the guts to tell her."

"Whoa… talking to yourself, huh?" he almost jumped. He totally forgot he shares a room with Phil, which sometimes bothers him because Phil could make a good comeback/joke in just a snap of a finger.

"It's not what you think, Phillip." Mike mumbled.

"I did not know when you started calling me by my real first name but, okay then Michael." Phil replied. "So, how did your conversation with Zaylene go?"

"It went…great." Mike lied. "Yeah, right." he eventually mumbled.

"Really, huh." Phil rolled his eyes as he opened his comic book.

"Well, it was just a normal conversation but it was an okay one." he admitted.

"Wait, you said it was great, then suddenly you say it was a normal one?" Phil asked in confusion.

Mike nodded. "Fuck, I'm gonna go out." he quickly said as he dashed out of the room. As he got out, he saw that familiar figure come out of the elevator with the other Divas. He wanted to walk over to her but it seems that his shoes are superglued to the floor. He let out a sigh and looked at her. As they passed by the hallway, his eyes were following her. He let out a sigh and went back inside.

"I thought you were gonna go out." Phil said, his eyes still glued to the comic book.

"Uh… I, uhm… suddenly felt the need to lie down the bed." he lied. Surprisingly, Phil had no comebacks for the night, which made Mike sigh in relief and hit the sack.

_**Now I learned a lot from my mistake  
>Never let a good thing slip away<br>I've had a lot of time to look back  
>And my only regret is<strong>_

Not telling you what I was going through  
>You didn't even know that<p>

**Three months later…**

"Hey, have you heard?" Mike's female friend, Eve Torres asked as Mike prepared for his match.

"Have I heard what?" he raised a brow as he laced up his boots.

"Zaylene and John, they're together now!" she exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"Oh… That's cool." he faked happiness.

"I know. They'll make such a great couple." Eve said as her eyes sparkled. She walked away and Mike let out a sigh. He could not believe what he just heard. He has made such a huge mistake of not telling Zaylene how he truly feels. He hid this for three whole months. Now, he has learned not to let good things like her slip away. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and he immediately felt regret cloud inside him. He wished he could have told her before, but his stupid self was not going with the flow. If only he was not paralyzed by her, he could have been in John's position.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It sucks, doesn't it? Well, just tell me if it sucks or not. I'd be happy to read your reviews, guys.<strong>_


End file.
